The Unicorn
by Marzbabi
Summary: What if Alanna had not been the only girl disguised that year? This is the story of Larie who befriended Alan of Trebond on her road to become the 'first' lady knight Chapter Three is up Please Read!
1. Unexpected

Chapter 1  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Tamora Pierce's  
  
Notes: Umm well I've never done this before I hope you like it please read and review but if you hate it don't tell me to stop writing just stop reading please constructive critisism not ' I hate you you are an evil wenchy poo' Enough Notes lets start this!  
  
  
  
Alanna of Trebond set out to become at night in the city of Corus, disguised as her brother. She knew she was doing something no one else had done and she knew she would face problems but she was determined and she would become a night  
  
Meanwhile, in the far off land of Parnifu another young girl was heading towards the same fate. Larie had been abandoned by her mother at birth on the doorstep of the baron's manor. Luckily, Baron Capila was kind hearted and took the small orphan in. Now the little bundle that had been left on his doorstep was growing up. She had reached the age to go off and become lady-like but she wanted to go anywhere but the convent. What she really wanted to do was be a knight, she had learned many combat skills growing up on the manor without proper parents. Don't get me wrong Dan Capila was a great man but he was not exactly the best father and he was not married. So when the time came for Larie to leave she told the Baron of her dreams of being a knight. Though he tried his best to persuade her not to he wanted to let her make her own decisions. So that is how it came to be that with her hair all chopped off (it had been down to her knees), her golden mare, and under the name of Larric that she set off to the capital of Tortall. With her came own of her maid friends to help her through all the troubles that were sure to come.  
  
Alanna and Larie reached the capital on a bright and sunny day. Larie watched all the activity of the busy city with wonder. When Larie reached the palace gate she noticeda short boy with red hair in front of her. She fingered her now very short light brown hair nervously would this boy notice her? Could people still tell she was a girl? Alanna was thinking much the same thoughts.  
  
Larie was very nervous the first few days and very tired. When the time had come to be chosen by a sponsor she had been chosen near last by a fourth year page whose name Larie couldn't remember. Larie was not good with names it took her along time to remember the names even of her closest friends. Life as a page was hard, they were always working with no breaks except to eat and sleep. The training was physically challenging but Larie was strong after practicing many years with palace gaurds and sometimes visiting knights. Her favorite class was riding since she was one of the few pages with there own horse. Difficulties arose at the bathing accommodations, all the boys bathed together. Larie had to bath in a rivier and rarely got hot water. Dispite very little free time and certain complications due to her circumstances Larie was happy with her situation. She was doing what she had always wanted to do and starting to make friends, sort of. She usually sat near the short boy she had seen at the gate, Alan of Trebond, and his older page friends. They seemed to accept her, but they seemed to favor Alan. Could they tell?  
  
~  
  
After a month or two Larie started to fall into a pattern and became used to life as a page. Larie was know good friends with Alan, Gary, Raoul, and even prince Jon, who was just like one of the other pages despite his royal title.  
  
The younger pages were starting fencing lessons. Larie was paired with Alan who had some trouble with the sword at first though she learned quickly and could soon easily match and almost surpass the skill of Larie that had taken her years to develop.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Note: Please tell me what you think! I rather like it! ( please don't tell me I need to shrink my ego) I'll try to write more later but this class is almost over so I need to end this chapter) 


	2. Midwinter

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Once again I own nothing from Tamora Pierce books. 

Notes: Thanks to everyone who reviewed you were all constructive or just plain nice *beams* I'll take in what you said and at least try to have an effect on my writing. I'll try to do this more detailed now that I'm at home and not trying to rush into doing something in one class period. I'm glad you at least like the concept! Oh yes and just in case your wondering the way I pronounce Larie, I kinda made up the name, is Like Lara (as in Lara Croft) Except with the e sound at the end though I doubt you care. Well here it goes

               Midwinter was soon upon them and that meant the younger pages had to work in the kitchen while the older pages served the many guests of extravagant feasts held at the castle each night. Larie wished she were older and got to serve the guests, they all seemed so interesting! 

             _Your time will come next year_, she often reminded herself.     

             Larie's first two nights in the kitchens were uneventful, she passed food out to the older pages standing next to Alan, making fun of there annoying etiquette teacher. On the third night, while she stood, fidgeting, as she passed down finger bowls and towels, their etiquette teacher came mumbling down the line.

          " Parnifu, get out there one of the other boys has become ill. Serve table 12." 

             Larie was so excited! She knew she should feel sorry for the sick boy but she couldn't wait to get out among the people! So she quickly scurried out of line as she was handed finger bowls and rushed to the table.

            " Hello young page!" a kindly looking man, with rather rosy cheeks, greeted.

            Larie wanted to ask him a million questions but remembered her manners and just said quietly, " Good evening, sir." She then continued around the table so the rest of the guests may clean their hands. Larie listened to their conversation intently.

            " It is sad about the young prince," the man who had greeted Larie said

             " Yes they say when the sickness hits that fast that there isn't much hope." Replied a rather plump woman. 

             _So it's the prince that became ill! _Larie thought sadly, _They must be able to find a healer somewhere that can help him!_

             Larie had not been paying much attention to the task before her but she was snapped back into reality when the women in front of her shrieked.

             _Oh no now I've done it! I won't be able to serve for another two years at this rate, _She thought looking down at the woman's wet dress. She had not been paying attention and spilled the water on the women

            " I am so, so sorry," She blurted as she fumbled to give the women a towel.

            " Well I say this is the worst service I have ever had, I am most displeased. I request another server." The women said, very snottily, Larie thought.

            " Oh no it was just a mistake," The cheery greeter told her, " There is no need for another server. He is probably just nervous."

            " Your too kind sir," Larie told him, very thankful that he had come to her rescue. Who knows what the etiquette teacher would have done!

            " In fact tell whoever arranges all this that I want you to serve me every night,"

            " Really sir?" Larie said dumbfounded. Though this was probably no the most polite thing to say but Larie often blurted out whatever she was thinking

             The man chuckled quietly; he had a nice laugh, "Really." 

              " Thank you. Larric of Parnifu at your service." And she walked back to the kitchen to retrieve the first course.

               After that the etiquette teacher was so pleased he got permission to let Larie go into the city the next day. Larie was very happy about that since she hadn't been able to buy any of her friends Midwinter gifts yet.

              The next morning was nippy but Larie didn't mind the cold much. She pulled on a cloak and headed towards the crowded marketplace with her maid, Calissony (Calli). As she waded through the many people from store to store she saw Alan's friend George. He waved merrily when he saw Larie and she waved in return as he made his way through the crowd.

               " Hello Larric. Doing some shopping?" he asked her

               " Yes, I might be a bit late but I still have no Midwinter gifts for my friends. Do you know what Alan might want?" Alan spent many nights in town with her thief-friend, maybe she would have told him something. " I'm really stumped"

                " Hmmmm" he said thoughtfully, "He could probably use some nice warm gloves. He seems to get cold very easily and seems to have lost one of his old pair."

                 " Thanks for the tip! I best be off now, your welcome to come if you want but don't have me keep you from important business or anything," She told him. Which was really just a way of saying I'd love to have you around but I don't want to beg please come with me.

                 " I'd love to join you," He replied, his eyes dancing.

                  So George and Larie walked through the busy streets picking out gifts for her friends and one to send back home to Baron, who Larie had been writing ever since she arrived. After almost the whole day had gone by, Larie bid goodbye to George and trudged back to the palace with Calli in toe carrying various backs and packages. When she got to her room Calli prepared a special treat, a hot bath. After relaxing her sore muscles Larie got out of the tub and directly in to bed and fell asleep anticipating the next day, the day of mid winter when gifts were exchanged. She had completely forgotten about the prince's illness and how she planned to go visit him today not until the next morning did she realize she had forgotten all about the prince, even to get him a gift!


	3. A forgotten friend and a suprise gift

Chapter 3

  Disclaimer: I own nothing! Except a pair of really cute shoes and a purse that says mischief. Hehe anywayz.

           Larie awoke the next morning to find a pile of gifts awaiting her. Excitedly, she jumped up out of bed and the packaging paper started to fly. There was a small box, which she opened first, with a beautiful necklace inside from her maid Calli. It shown with diamonds and its chain was made of braided bronze. Calli knew Larie wouldn't be getting any jewelry for Midwinter this year, except for maybe from the baron.

            _How sweet of her, _Larie thought, _This must of cost her a lot! I hope she likes my gift!_

           Inside a small parcel was a lovely scarf, Larie's old one had blown away during a game of snowball just a few days before. "Now who could this be from?" she pondered aloud. Then she found a small note, it read

              Larric, Keep warm we wouldn't want you to fall ill! You don't stay warm enough! ~Alan

            Of course, Alan was always cold! The next package contained the most beautiful belt-knife Larie had ever seen! It had a perfect shimmering silver tip. It was obvious that this blade could go along time without need to be sharpened and it was definitely good quality. An on the handle there was a unicorn engraved. Who would give her such a spectacular gift! Quickly she searched the package and found a small, folded piece of parchment that read

               Larric, I thought a unicorn was aprropriate as you are both wise and graceful in battle Use it well

 –Jon

         Jon! How could have she forgotten Jon! He was deathly ill and had remembered to get her a gift and she was in fine health and forgot to get one of her closest friends a gift! She quickly bustled about the room looking for something, anything that would make a good gift for the prince. Her eyes fell on the trunk in the corner. When she was younger her parents left her with two things. One was a beautiful black stone that shown with the colors of the rainbow in the light. The Baron told her it helped people with the gift have stronger magic. I guess Larie's parents thought she had the gift, she didn't. Jon did though, it would make a perfect gift for him. She would take it to him herself later on, she did not want to wake him early, especially since he was ill.

            As she went to find something to wrap the  gift in when she was distracted by a wimpering sound. It was coming from a large square package."What in the world-?" Larie began but at that moment Calli burst in and wrapped her up in a big hug.

        " I love your gift!" Calli said with a large smile. Larie had bought her maid and good friend a lovely gown. Calli had only simple outfits and had always wished to dress up like a lady. The gown was a pale pink color that complimented Calli's fair skin. It had billowing sleeves and a long flowing bottom half in a slightly different shade of pink.

         " I'm glad you like it," Larie said laughing, " Now go find someone to court you! I won't need you today go have fun, take the day off."

         " Thank you! Thank you!" Calli replied almost crying with joy. She had never seen such a beautiful gown much less owned one. Calli then walked back into her own  room to prepare for the day.

           Now  Larie approached the box again and untied the string holding it close. Two button-black eyes stare up at her. She picked up the small wriggling figure. A puppy! A small and very long red-brown dog  licked her with it's warm tongue.

          _What was he thinking? _Larie wondered _Pets aren't allowed! _Then she noticed a note

    This is a very special dog. You needn't restrain him. Let him do what he pleases he will always come back to you. 

There was no signiature. Who had given Larie such a sweet little puupy and expected her to let him roam free. He seemed so helpless but since she couldn't have pets she had no other choice she would do what the note instructed, later, now she wanted to bond with her new friend and open the rest of her gifts.

Notes: I know this chapter is short but there will be more to come I promise if not this weekend because of my soccer tournament on Monday I will try to upload a new chapter


	4. Protective Pup

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: None of Tamora Pierce's fabulous characters are mine so don't file a lawsuit against me! By the way don't you think she should make movies out of the Alanna books? 

Notes: Hello there! Thanks to everyone who reviewed. As for Alanna and Larie figuring each other out you'll just have to wait and see now won't you. 

            Larie finished opening her gift with her small friend huddled in her lap. She decided to name the young pup Joan just because her eyes seemed to say that Joan was her name. By the time Larie had unwrapped a new saddle from the baron and other various gifts from her friends the sun had risen in the sky and it was no longer early morning. She decided it was late to go seek out Prince Jon with her gift. 

            After dressing, she strode out into the hall towards Jonathan's room. Standing in front of the heavy door, she rapped on it lightly. Miles, their history teacher, swung opened the door to reveal Jon sitting up and Alan, sweating, sitting on a chair beside his bed. 

           " Jon are you okay?" She asked him concerned then looked at Alan who looked in worse shape than Jon, " Alan are _you_ okay?"

           Jon spoke first, " Thanks to Alan I will be fine."

           " I just need a little rest, that's all," Alan assured Larie and smiled meekly. 

           " Well, ummm, the reason  I came was to bring you this, Jon," Larie said as she handed him the package, which she now realized was wrapped rather sloppily, " Umm I forgot to leave it out with the rest of my gifts for the maids to deliver. And thank you the knife is beautiful."

           _It's just a little white lie, _she thought, _He doesn't need to know I forgot to get him a gift until I opened his._

            Jon slowly untied the package and pulled out the contents, "Wow" he whispered, " I can't take this. It's too valueable a gift." He tried to shove the stone back to Larie but she wouldn't take it.

             " No it's for you." She told him sternly. Jon knew better than to argue with Larie she could be stubborn.

~

               Winter was soon over and spring upon them. The days started to warm again and Alan finally stopped wearing two heavy coats every day.

            " Oh look Alan has finally shed his winter coat," Gary teased.

            " I get cold easily," Alan replied punching Gary playfully. Gary was about to punch him in return when their instructor walked out.

            " Today," his loud voice rang out, " We will start your real training. No more repetitive drills, combat. All of you get out your practice swords and put on some padding. Quickly, no standing around! "

              The pages scurried to get padding before only the ripped and smelly suits were left. Soon they were all lined up, looking rather chubby, practice swords in hand. Their training master paired them up, Larie was paired with a tall boy named Lathlo. As they took the "guard" position Joan started to growl from her place sitting in the corner. Joan followed Larie just about everywhere and no one seemed to mind. 

              " It's okay Joan," Larie assured her. Then the duel began. Lathlo  was good. He made lightning quick swings always looking for her to falter giving him an opening. Larie  soon broke a sweat as she made continuous blocks and very few offensive moves. After some time of going on this way her limbs began to tire. She only hesitated for a moment  and his sword was at her throat. He was about to back away when he let out a yowl.  Attatched to his foot was a small red-brown figure. 

              " Joan!" Larie cried out. But it was too late Joan was flying through the air towards a wall. Just as she was about to hit, blue fire encircled her and she was brought safely back to the ground.  Larie ran to her sweet puppy with Jon and Alan close behind. Fire flowed from the fingertips calming the dog. Soon Lathlo and their training master walked over.

              " I'm sorry," Lathlo muttered quietly.

              " No you have nothing to be sorry for. Joan was just worried about me. _I'm_ sorry." Larie apologized.  

              " Is this your pet page?" The training master asked in his stern voice.

              " Well sir I gue-" Larie began.

              " No sir he is just a palace dog that has taken a liking to her." Alan lied.

              " I believe I asked Larric." He said with a stern look. Then he turned to Larric," Is that true?"

              " Yes sir," She replied quietly. Alan had just saved her, she would have failed to make up a believable excuse and they would have taken her dog away from her.

              " In that case I will ask the palace to dispose of this dog we can't have him hurting people."  The training master said.  With each word Larie lost hope that she would be able to keep her poor little puppy. 

Notes: hehe aren't I bugger stopping it here? Well it's either I stpped it here or I didn't finish it until like Tuesday of next week so Anywayz be content I will write the next chapter with a more appropriate stopping point, eventually


	5. Lalalala, I can't think of a title for t...

Chapter 5  
  
Disclaimer: None of Tamora Pierce's characters are mine so leave me alone  
  
Notes: Sorry I haven't written in forever! I am super super busy! Oh and please ignore all the spelling mistakes in previous chapters I would fix them but the chapters are saved on a different computer I don't have access too anymore, sorry (  
  
"Don't do that," Jon said loudly.  
  
"I don't see any reason why I shouldn't" their training master replied  
  
"Alan lied, the dog really belongs to my father, she just really likes Larric."  
  
" In that case Alan you will report to the kitchens after dinner to wash dishes, honesty is important."  
  
I can't let Alan take the blame for this, Larrie thought. She opened her mouth to say something but Alan silenced her  
  
"It's okay," he whispered, "but you owe me one."  
  
" Thank you," Larrie replied, relieved.  
  
The training master seemed to be disputing whether or not to believe Jon's story, in the end he sighed and said, in a disgruntled tone, " Alright everyone, stop standing around. Get back to practicing! Now! All of you!"  
  
So they finished up and trudged toward the castle.  
  
Notes: Okay I know this chapter is super short but I have to go to bed I have spent 14 hours at school today and I was up til 3:00 am last night. I am ready for bed! I hope I can write more soon! 


End file.
